Always Yours
by Everything-In-Focus-94
Summary: Amy has an encounter with a man- a man she never thought she'd see again. Amy Pond/12th Doctor  Cumber!Doctor  ONESHOT!


Always Yours

Amy emitted a tiny squeal of shock as a snow white cold hand enclosed around her arm pulling her from the busy high street into the darkened side street. No-one appeared to even bat an eyelid.

Amy struggled against the man's slender but strong frame, yelping as she twisted this way and that in a vain attempt to free herself. A deep voice and warm breath brushed against her neck causing her to yell out. The hands tightened around her chest, pinning struggling arms to her side.

"Get the hell off me!" she shrieked, digging her nails into the man's palms. The man cursed, dropping his grasp on Amy, and massaging the indents that the woman had caused in the palm of his hand. Amy, being the graceful creature she was immediately tripped over her own feet in an desperate attempt at escape.

Amy slammed to the floor, feeling the painful slap of skull on pavement. Her eyes closed , groaning and she was vaguely aware of her assailant hovering over her body.

"Hello... Amy" the man said smoothly. Amy felt her deep brown eyes fly open to meet the cold ice eyes of the man above her. Even though she had never seen the man before in his life, he immediately knew the intelligence behind that voice and those eyes.

"Doctor?"she groaned clutching at her head and attempting to sit up. The Time Lord crouched down on his haunches and held a pale hand out to his old friend. Amy took it allowing the taller man to pull him to her feet. They stood nose to nose, each gazing deep into the others eyes, neither quite believing that they were looking at the other.

"How-" Amy stammered, her eyes unbelieving. The dark haired man, shrugged, the paleness of his skin enhanced in the moonlight. He ran a nervous hand over his hair, peering at Amy through thick black eyelashes.

"To tell you the truth Amy, I have no clue myself" he said, his voice deep and full of emotion. They locked eyes again, the ice blue gazing into the chocolate brown.

"But you... you burnt, you- pushed me out of the way, you saved me, your- body- it burnt, there was nothing left to regenerate" Amy stammered, closing the gap between their bodies. The other man took another timid step.

"Maybe... I was rewarded. For the first time in my life, I did something good and they gave me another body... another chance" he whispered, stretching his arms and peering down at elegant, long paled fingers. Amy watched an expression of wonder and amazement fixed on her face.

"How do I know it's really you?" she whispered. The man turned his hypnotising eyes onto her. Cupping Amy's quivering face in his hands, he bit his lip, once and always towering over Amy. Amy commented on this, making the man chuckle, his eyes closing and his eyes crinkling.

"Yes... The height has been very interesting, very hard to get used to" he purred raising his eyebrows. Amy's eyes flickered downwards, taking in the stylish dark suit and long navy suit.

"Well- finally a new wardrobe" she muttered sarcastically. The Doctor let out another booming laugh, this time throwing his head backwards revealing his startlingly thin and pale neck.

"Hey bow-ties were... Still are cool. Anyway-says the woman still wearing _those_ trainers?" he said. Amy cast an eye down at her worn, purple converses. They had been almost new when he'd first met her. The Doctor was still chuckling in her eye line.

"Always had a thing for the eccentricities, the weird things in life, you walked out on your wedding, the night before your wedding- for me. He said his pace slowing as he got deeper into the thought.

"Although... it does explain why you were so attracted to me, yet another weird thing in life" he continued slower still. Amy continued to shake her head, her straightened brilliant red- hair flipping around her head.

"Look at me" The Doctor whispered, prising her hands from her face. Amy peered up at him, her doe-like eyes wide.

"Is it really you, how can it be really you?" she said gently. The Doctor's lips stayed pressed firmly together for a moment before he looked at the floor.

"That time... Before your wedding... on the Plains of Colabria... we... well, we.." he shuffled awkwardly, his voice trailing off. Amy nodded, recalling the memory from the back of her mind.

"Another time- another age, we were both kids really" she replied, gently. The Doctor's eyes flashed to her. His fingers snaked upwards over Amy's chest, pausing for a moment to feel her single heart beat, his path continued, moving upwards to thread his fingers through Amy's sunburnt hair.

With that The Doctor pulled Amy, upwards until they were face to face, Amy ever so slightly on her tiptoes. A final look from The Doctor was all it took; to bring the others lips crashing to his, his tongue slipping between her lips, eliciting a moan from the tall man. Amy's hands flew to the man's tangle of black curls than curled, long and soft around his face, further down caressing the sharp cheekbones, the tips of her fingers brushing against the soft, feathery tips of his eyelashes.

The Doctor's hand were everywhere, it seemed like he had thousands of them, in her hands, on her waist, in her hair, round her back. Amy's back arched as he pressed her into the wall, this structured and talented kiss a mile away from the sloppy kiss she'd initiated in her room all those years ago.

However, once again the Doctor was the first to pull away, his eyes wide, with one of his pale hands over his face.

"Rory-"he said suddenly. Amy smiled, shaking her head sadly, with a slight tinge of sadness on her lips.

"He's married to another woman now, we're still friends. We separated, we didn't work, and I think he always knew that my heart belonged somewhere else... River?" she whispered, remembering the woman with her suspicious linkage to the man before her.

"Also- married. To someone I don't even dare think about" he said, with a slight shudder. "Your heart always belonged to someone else... Amy... was that me?" he continued, his pace dropping as he attempted to formulate the words that were in his mind. Amy smiled, creeping towards him, gently placing her hand in his, allowing her fingers to trace the pale, bony knuckles as the Doctor's eyes closed in relief.

"You- always you" she whispered, capturing his lips with hers once more.

* * *

><p>Just so you know- I LOVE Matt Smith, but this is my take on who would be the 12th Doctor (PLEASE, PLEASE STEPHEN!) and how he would meet Amy once again. Because the Doctor would die for her- we all know it. I also love Rory, I've just never felt they were really on par with The Doctor and Amy, just a personal thing...<p> 


End file.
